


Luck

by were_lemur



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spies know all about luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 195

Spies know all about luck.

You can plan everything to the minute, build in backups and fail-safes, but it's never infallible. Human nature, unexpected conditions, and pure randomness will conspire against you every step of the way. Someone will sneak out for a smoke break just as you're sneaking in, and you'll be spotted. An unseasonably early thunderstorm will cause a flood that blocks your escape. Someone skylarking will see the vent you forced. A chance ricochet from a poorly-aimed gun will catch you in the arm.

Luck is all around, and in 007's experience, most of it is bad.


End file.
